


Не плачь, Антонио

by letuemani



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drama, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letuemani/pseuds/letuemani
Summary: Он любил его так сильно, что был готов его убить, и ненавидел до того, что полюбил каждую частицу его божественного существа.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster/Antonio Salieri | Avenger
Kudos: 2





	Не плачь, Антонио

– Антонио!

Он видел его прежде, разумеется, он не так наивен, чтобы действительно не замечать этого Кастера до последнего момента. Критического момента.  
Сальери видел его, когда тот беседовал с Марией и надоедал ей, видел, как он исписывал листы один за другим, забыв запереть дверь за собой, будучи слишком поглощенным композиторским процессом.  
И тогда, когда Мастер возвращалась с миссии, он тоже был там. Бежать некуда.

– Антонио!

Авенджер оборачивается и замирает, осознавая, что его догадки катастрофически верны: это он, он самый, чьи шаги он никогда не спутал бы с ещё чьими-либо, чей голос он узнает среди сотни тысяч других.

– Амадей… Моцарт, – он протягивает имя, сцепив зубы до боли в челюстях, пальцы итальянца дрожат от нарастающей паники и отчаяния.

– Я так счастлив наконец-то встретить тебя вновь, мой милый друг! – его улыбка безупречна, как и всегда.

Сальери трясет. Он теряет контроль.

Лезвие плавно рассекает плоть и вонзается в грудь. Тело любимого Богом Амадея трепещет, подобно невесомому мотыльку, Человек в сером ощущает, как эта ослепительная красота теряет силы и бездыханно опускается в руки его личного убийцы.

– Антонио, это…

Сальери чувствует дрожь в слабом теле, едва уловимое легкое дыхание, оно сбивалось, сбивалось, сбивалось, пока златовласый пытался глотать ртом воздух и в конце концов не… рассмеялся?

– Щекотно.

Смех был таким же головокружительно-прекрасным, как и его обладатель: восторг, триумф, ликование всего мира будто сплелись воедино в прекрасный звон, который отбивался колоколом в голове Сальери. Он срывается на крик и хватается руками за голову, пока с его глаз безостановочно льются слёзы.

_“ЭТО ТЫ ВИНОВАТ.”_

Амадей продолжает смеяться. Он, конечно же, знает это.

_“ЕСЛИ БЫ НЕ ТЫ, ТО Я НЕ СТАЛ БЫ ЭТИМ МОНСТРОМ.”_

Австриец смотрит на него с нежностью. Он все понимает. Не винит его.

Сотрудники Халдеи уже спешили к ним, и Моцарт не переживал за себя; он знал, на что идёт, когда решил заговорить с оболочкой, которая осталась от его приятеля, знал, что она не является чем-то большим его собственной тени из грязи и сплетен. Он гладит Антонио по щеке, вытирая слезы.

_“Я УБИЛ ТЕБЯ, ВОЛЬФГАНГ АМАДЕЙ МОЦАРТ.”_

Сальери опускает руку на клинок, вдавливая его глубже. Белый воротник Амадея окрашивается благородным алым, он касается руки своего убийцы и закрывает глаза.

– Ты прав, Антонио. Ты совершенно прав.


End file.
